Damisela en peligro
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque tal vez ser la damisela en peligro tenga sus ventajas, y eso lo descubrirá Félix Agreste. Félix x Ladybug


**Un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que adoro, prometo a futuro una historia de ellos dos. Y bueno, ya sin mucho que decir y deseando con el alma un especial de ellos dos de parte de Thomas Astruc, ¡COMENZAMOS! XD**

…

Damisela en peligro.

Capítulo único.

Félix se encontraba en aquella gala a la que su padre no había podido ir, como representante de la compañía Agreste debía saludar a los socios de su padre, a los representantes de las casas de moda que estaban más que interesados en tenerlo como modelo y por supuesto a posibles empleados. Aunque eso último no le gustaba, tener que lidiar con modelos cabeza hueca era algo agotador, incluso más cuando tenía a Bridgette tras de él intentando invitarlo a salir, por primera vez se planteó si una salida con ella era mucho mejor que aquel evento. Una chica un año mayor que ella se acercó, parecía toda una muñeca de porcelana con sus cabellos rubios y largos y ese vestido rojo, de alguna manera le molestó el color del vestido, sentía que nadie más que su lady podía usar ese color tan bien como ella.

-Estaré encantada de trabajar contigo. Estoy segura que seremos una buena pareja.

-Eso tendría que hablarlo con mi padre, pero siempre trabajo en solitario.- era verdad, la última vez trabajó con una modelo casi se hace un escándalo cuando se descubrió que la chica no estaba en tan buenos pasos siendo despedida de inmediato, incluso se dijo que intentó llevar a Félix por ese camino y al trabajar con un modelo masculino terminó por romperle dos dientes cuando el tipo le tocó de una forma más que indecorosa.

-Oh…- demostró su decepción con un gesto de su boca un tanto exagerado, ¡por favor! Ni cuando rechazaba a Bridgette hacía un gesto tan vulgar que podía formar arrugas en su boca, pero la decepción le duró poco cuando ella se acercó a él con un movimiento de caderas que quiso pasar por provocativo.- Bueno, podría hablar con su padre acerca de eso, ¿a ti no te gustaría que trabajáramos juntos?- con una clara mueca de disgusto Félix se separó de la chica.

-No me interesa para nada trabajar con una chica como usted, es notoria su dudosa reputación. Hablaré con mi padre, no queremos gente que pueda traernos mala publicidad.

-Espera, ¿me estás rechazando? ¡¿A MÍ?!

-Una cosa que detesto son las escenas, ahórresela, está haciendo el ridículo.- se marchó sin más dejando a la chica más que colérica.

…Y eso sucedió hace media hora.

Ahora estaba esquivando rayos que salían de la gargantilla de esa loca que se había convertido en una akuma con un estrafalario peinado y un vestido negro.

-¡VEN AQUÍ AGRESTE!- éste corrió y al esquivar uno de los rayos terminó en el balcón.

-Maldición…- no podía transformarse, no podía saltar y Plagg estaba terco gritándole que lo hiciera antes de quedar hecho pedazos por esa chica.

-Fin del camino.- disparó su rayo al balcón que a sus pies el suelo fue destruido, iba a caer de una altura de diez pisos cuando siente algo que lo sujeta, el aroma a vainilla y fresas llena sus pulmones y al abrir los ojos mira a una Ladybug que con su yoyo hacía la caída más suave sin quitar la mirada del akuma, cuando cayeron en otro balcón ella por primera vez le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que lo dejó desarmado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah… sí, yo… estoy bien.- sintió calor en sus mejillas, sabía que estaba sonrojado pero no le importaba y también se dio cuenta que ella lo tenía como si él fuese la chica entre sus brazos, aquello solo hizo que su sonrojo aumentara.

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo.- le dijo con ternura y con un brillo en sus ojos que no supo interpretar.

-¡AGRESTEEEE!- la voz del akuma hace que la mirada de ambos vea hacia arriba, la akuma iba hacia ellos lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra y Ladybug saltó con Félix en sus brazos para llevarlo a otro balcón, subiendo esta vez un par de pisos y dejándolo.

-Ponte a salvo, yo te protegeré…- entonces la escucha murmurar algo.- Y Chat Noir cuando llegue.- se subió al balcón y se dejó caer casi como si se diera un clavado en algún trampolín, él no apartó su mirada de ella, verla así había sido como ver una aparición divina cuando entonces una pequeña y ronca tos le saca de sus ensoñaciones y ve a Plagg.

-¿Qué no ves que hay un akuma? Chat Noir debe aparecer.

-¡Rayos! Plagg, Transfórmame.- al fin al derrotar a la akuma ambos chocaron puños y de inmediato Ladybug miró a todos lados.

-Chat Noir, te encargo a la chica, debo ver a alguien.

-¡Miau! ¿A alguien? Estoy celoso.

-No digas eso, voy a ver si está bien el chico que ella perseguía.

-Oh ya… ¿qué?- pero ella se fue y Chat Noir de inmediato entró al lugar dejando a la chica, después de todo se veía que estaba bien.- se destransformó y al salir de una habitación se topó con Ladybug.

-¡Aquí estás! ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, muchas gracias Ladybug.- ella sonrió de nuevo y Félix volvió a sonrojarse, pero el sonido de los aretes rompe el encanto y ella toma por inercia sus aretes.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme, me alegra mucho que estés bien y amm, cuídate.

-¡Ladybug!- la tomó del brazo cuando ella apenas se iba, quería detenerla y ver quién era bajo la máscara pero ella no lo dejaría.

-Solo…gracias.- ella volvió a sonreír.

-Cuando necesites ayuda con mucho gusto estaré allí para salvarte. Nos vemos.- se fue a un balcón y con su yoyo desapareció de la escena, todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones fue soltado.

-Cuantas veces sea my lady…- y entonces la risa de Plagg resuena por el lugar.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Desde cuando eres la damisela en peligro?

-Cállate o te quedarás sin queso dos días.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!

-Entonces cierra la boca.- pero una idea cruzó por su mente, no estaría mal ser salvado de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Pero de inmediato desechó la idea, aquello era ridículo, él debería ser el héroe y no la damisela en peligro, aunque estar entre sus brazos… ¡no! ahogó un grito que parecía más un gruñido y se revolvió el cabello, podía recordar sus brazos, su aroma, su sonrisa para con él y después de despeinarse se calmó y volvió a acomodar su cabello antes de regresar a la gala.

-Necesitas ayuda.- dijo Plagg que solo se ganó una mirada fulminante del rubio que decidió ignorar y Félix decidió que debía dejar de pensar que no era tan malo ser la damisela en peligro aunque si volvía a estar en brazos de su lady bien valía la pena el sacrificio.

….

 **Y…espero les haya gustado, dejen review y por favor nada de tomatazos, piedad, solo acepto imágenes u objetos de Nathaniel XD o de Chat Noir. X3 Bueno, dejen review por favor y si desean más historias pueden pasarse a leer las que tengo hechas, y bueno, sin nada más que decir… ¡UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


End file.
